


heartbeats

by cherrikou (calamyths)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But not in a sexual way - Freeform, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Pidge | Katie Holt [mentioned], Romance, Short & Sweet, in an "i love you so much" way, just appreciate the soft klance, kind of, klance is 2 good, mentions of drugs?? i guess??, yes they are shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamyths/pseuds/cherrikou
Summary: they fought constantly, they teased and poked and prodded one another until they lost their patience. but it was moments like this -- seeing one another in a way no one else would -- that made them fall in love with one another all over again.





	heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreetingsAndSalutations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreetingsAndSalutations/gifts).



> aaaa hello there,, 
> 
> this is my first post on ao3, and this is unedited
> 
> quick thank you to my friend kate for prompting me to actually write
> 
> i hope u enjoy this quick oneshot,,, i live for soft!klance ok

_“I want to give you the rainbow.”_

The words echoed through the room, shattering the thick silence that enveloped them.

Keith didn’t know how he had gotten there; all he knew was that he never wanted to leave. It was a quiet, enjoyable silence that was broken by the occasional cricket chirp, the gentle creaks of the old bed frame, the shuffling of bed sheets.

It was the middle of July, and their small bedroom was filled with a thick, suffocating humidity. The evening’s raindrops still lined the windowsill, outlined by the light emitted from the hazy moon.

Lance was lying next to him; half-lidded eyes and a silly smile only he could muster at this time of night.

It was on quiet, silent and suffocating nights like this that Keith lay down to think.

Keith lay down to stare at the ocean eyes of his lover and wonder how one person could carry so much hope in their eyes. Keith wondered how someone like Lance could look at someone like him and be taken over by complete, utter _happiness_.

In the dead of the night, Lance looked more alive than ever.

And Keith wondered why so much went wrong in his life, why he messed up and pushed people away. He wondered how, after all of that, he was granted this.

Maybe there was something in the drinks Pidge had given them a few hours ago, maybe not. But he couldn’t help but feel _suffocated_ \-- not by the weather or the small room or how close he was getting to Lance, but by the butterflies emerging in the pit of his stomach. They grew in clusters, fluttering around in all of their beauty, only to cause so much pain in the end.

Maybe there was something wrong with him, maybe Pidge did put something in those drinks -- but when Lance’s lips reached his own, nothing felt wrong. The butterflies were now gone, the suffocating feeling replaced with one of intoxication; **_of love_**.

And Keith wanted to, he wanted so badly to give Lance a rainbow, his own set of colors to wear forever. He cupped Lance’s face with his hands, leaving blue handprints across his cheeks. He had the nerve to smile; and Keith’s breathing stopped. Caramel skin covered in blue and those damned freckles, while Lance’s lips were a violent red, littered with specks of purple.

They fought constantly, they teased and poked and prodded one another until they lost their patience. But it was moments like this -- seeing one another in a way no one else ever would -- that made them fall in love with one another all over again.

Keith was practically in Lance’s lap as the brunette reached to kiss along Keith’s jaw. The outline of a pair of lips was left in an array of colors; violet, yellow, blue, pink. He pressed the tips of his fingers against Lance’s chest, watching the tendrils of color wrap themselves around the tan skin. Lance couldn’t help but giggle, placing a hand over where Keith’s heart was. A rainbow appeared to shoot from his fingertips, forming a messy heart on Keith’s chest. It was followed by quiet; the comforting and gentle kind, and Lance swore he could hear Keith’s heart beating faster.

There was a slight pause, just to stare in awe at one another.

Sometimes it’s just good to stare at the people you love, to take in their beauty and list the reasons why you love them. Sometimes it’s good to take a moment to fall in love all over again. Here they were, slightly giddy and overly emotional, covered in each other’s marks -- each other’s declarations of love, and everything was okay.

Because colors can’t last, but _love always will._


End file.
